1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a signal generating apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A signal generating apparatus is known that outputs an analog signal corresponding to data supplied thereto. When the signal output from the signal generating apparatus is supplied to a target circuit via an analog circuit such as a filter, the analog circuit causes distortion, attenuation, and the like. By outputting a signal in which the distortion and attenuation caused by the analog circuit is compensated for in advance, the signal generating apparatus can supply the target circuit with a signal having the desired waveform.
In order to compensate for distortion and attenuation caused by the analog circuit, the signal generating apparatus must measure in advance the transfer characteristics of the analog circuit using an AD converter. However, providing the signal generating apparatus with an AD converter results in a larger structure and a higher cost.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-285764    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-156627